Loony for Moony
by dark-night-sky
Summary: James, Peter and Sirius have come up with a plan. And while all participants may not like said plan, it will hatch. However, will it work without their Mastermind Mr. Moony there to guide them? SiriusRemus SLASH Shounenai
1. The Plan

SiriusRemus

Loony for Moony

Disclaimer: don't own.

--

James looked over to his best friend, raising a brow. The boy was lying face down on his bed, still in his Quidditch robes and muttering under his breath. He himself had had a shower and changed already, fully prepared for dinner, reading a magazine. Which was rather unusual, seeing as Sirius was the neat-freak.

"Sirius, please look at me and reassure to me that you are not, in fact, going mental."

The boy looked up. "I am not going mental."

And the dark head found the pillow once again.

Sighing, James walked over to the bed next to his, sitting on the edge. "I know you well enough to know when something's bugging you."

There was a muffle.

"I may be brilliant, but I can't decipher the language of 'muffled Padfoot'."

Sirius sat up and glared. "I said 'there's nothing bugging me, get lost'." He got a calculating look in return.

"Maybe I should go get Moony; he's good at this stuff."

Just as the bespectacled boy stood to retrieve said marauder, Sirius latched onto his school jumper.

"No! You can't! I'll _die _if Moony comes up when I'm like this! _Die _I tell you!"

Sitting back down, Potter raised an eyebrow. "I know you're a drama queen, but isn't that taking it a bit too far?"

Sirius glared. "Some Agony Aunt you are…"

"You're the one denying you have a problem. Besides, Moony can read you like a book, he'd have no problem in telling me what was wrong with you."

Just then, the door opened, object of the conversation walking into the room. From the small smirk on his face, James knew he'd been listening.

From the horrified look on his face, Sirius knew as well.

"That super-natural hearing ability you have is not good," the Black said. "We need it fixing. And fast."

Remus shrugged. "Now, who is it who needs reading? The common room was pretty boring."

James patted the bed they were on. "Oh, dear Remus, would you do the grace of analyzing my best friend?"

"I guess I can spare the time," the boy teased, treading over.

Sirius went back to his pillow. "Leave me alone!"

Remus and James exchanged looks. Remus then leant back on his arm and hummed.

"You know, I'm vaguely reminded of someone in this situation," the werewolf said.

James looked at him with interest. "Really, who?!"

A smirk. "You."

The two dark haired boys sat up straight.

"Prongsie?"

"Me?"

Remus nodded the affirmative.

"How so?" Sirius asked.

"Just the fact that I remember the first time we found out James had a gigantic unrequited love for one Lily Evans."

James' brown eyes zoned in on his best friend, who flustered a bright pink. James mock-gasped. "Sirius has found someone who takes more than just his _fancy_?! It can't be true!"

Remus chuckled. "Are we going to know who it is?"

"I'd bloody well hope so! As your best friends and fellow marauders, we have a right!"

Sirius shook his head furiously.

James fumed, prodding the boy. "What do you mean, no?!"

Remus smirked, standing. "I'm not waiting around for something that's not going to come. I need to return a book to the library."

Sirius rolled over, smirking. "Get out new ones, you mean?"

Remus simply blushed and turned away.

"You're such a swat."

"At least I don't end up with a detention every other day."

The silver eyes glinted and a hand found his heart. "That hurts, right here."

Rolling his eyes, the sandy haired male left the room. "Good luck on probing, Prongs. Tell me if he leaks."

"You'll be first to know!" James called after him, before turning on Sirius. "Now, onto the probing."

Sirius glared, puffing out his chest. "I shall never tell! Especially if Moony will know!"

"What's so bad with Moony knowing?" the brunet asked, crossing his legs and making himself more comfortable, forcing Sirius to move over. "I mean, Moony's one of the most sensitive people I know."

"Moony _is _the most sensitive person we know," Sirius whined. "And caring, and he doesn't _pity _people, and he knows and understands me best- no offence. But he's just so much better at this stuff than anyone else. And he's really smart too…"

James frowned, taking in a deep breath and trying to think of a solution. "So…why don't you want him to help you?"

"Because its- I mean, he just can't Jamie!"

"You really aren't making any sense, and you almost told me. I'm not going to be mad," the boy covered his brow with one hand and let the other rest on his heart. "Unless it's my Lily-flower."

"It's not Lily."

"Then who?"

Sirius considered something for a moment, stormy eyes narrowed and lips pressed together. He flicked his long black hair out his face, cursing a little. "I'll give you hints."

"Hints…I can do that."

"But you're not aloud to tell Moony-" he held up a pale hand just as James was about to speak. "You'll know why when and _if_ you find out whom it is, okay?"

"Okay," James agreed, waiting eagerly for the first hint.

Sirius cringed. "Actually, no, because if you find out you might hate me."

James sighed, flopping back onto the bed. "Sirius!" he whined. "You got me all worked up for that?! I won't hate you, you're like the brother I never had! And you just told me it wasn't Lily-flower!"

"Even if it was a boy?"

The Potter sat bolt upright again, a twinkle in his eye. "It's a boy?"

Sirius bit his lip.

"Of course I don't hate you. As long as it's not me- in fact, it could be me, but I'm not gay. And you're smarter than that."

"I am."

"So, hint number two."

Sirius grinned. "I'll give you hint number two another time," he yawned playfully. "Gawsh am I _tired_!"

James glared. "I don't think Moony would hate you if it was a boy. I don't get why you don't want him…to…know…"

A look of fear past across the handsome face of one Sirius Black, but he kept up a strong appearance.

A look of dawning broke into James' eye. "Unless it's that really 'hot' Ravenclaw that Moony's been eyeing up! _Then _you mightn't want him to know!"

Sirius fumed. "No, after going out with Lucy, I doubt I'll ever like another Ravenclaw- wait, what Ravenclaw Moony's been eyeing up?!"

"Didn't you notice?" James asked. "There's this Ravenclaw called Michael or something, and the girls have been fawning over him. Moony gets this dazed-out look every time he passes. He totally swoons."

The black haired boy sat up, furious. "I never noticed that! Do they talk?! Where does he hang out?! Is he gay?!"

"Michael or Moony?"

"Michael!"

James grinned. "Which means you like Moony, right?"

Sirius blinked a few moments before huffing and burying himself under the covers. "Leave me alone."

"In answer to Mr. Padfoot's earlier question, they don't talk, he hangs out in the Ravenclaw common room, and he has a girlfriend."

A muffled 'good' came out from the covers.

The door opened again, and Peter entered the room with another one of the sixth year Gryffindors, laughing together about something. They looked over to James sympathetically.

"Wormtail, come help me will you? Padfoot's being lame."

"Piss off Potter."

Peter said goodbye to the other boy and walked over, finding a space on the bed. "What's up?"

"Padfoot's in love."

Peter chuckled. "I know."

That caused Sirius to sit up and James almost fall off the bed. "You know?!" the chorused.

"Yeah, with Moony, right?" the sandy haired boy asked, fringe getting too long and falling into his blue eyes.

Sirius groaned and fell back onto the bed, covering himself with the quilt again. "I'm hopeless! I bet Moony already knows and thinks I'm a _freak_!"

"I don't think so," Peter comforted. "I only know because I seem to be the only one who catches those looks you shoot him."

James grinned. "Wormtail doesn't hate you, see? Why would Moony?"

"Because it's Moony I like?"

Peter shifted a little. "Maybe you should do what you did with all those girls and wire him to you."

Sirius scoffed, however James' whole aura lit up. "That's a _great_ idea, Wormy!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "It's time to start operation 'Padfoot in Love'."

"Do we have to?" came the whine from under the covers. "Besides, that name is unoriginal. Moony already came up with plan 'Prongs in love'."

"Well, do you have a better name?"

"Yeah, it's called 'let's not make one'."

Peter grinned. "What about 'Loony for Moony?'"

James patted him on the back with a bark of laughter. "That, my dear friend, is the best idea ever."

Sirius groaned. This was going to be a long, long, _long _year.

--

Kitty: I'm sure Sirius will grow to the plan X3 I hope the first chapter's good. I probably am giving myself too much work to do, but this was way too tempting!!

R+R

C+C

Ja ne

Kivea

Preview –

"Why hello there, Moony!"

"Did you find out who Padfoot liked?"

"Oh no…he would only tell us it's a boy."

"A boy, huh?"

"Yeah, feel sorry for all those girls. Want to help us make the boy fall for him?"

"I guess I could help…"


	2. Idea One

SiriusRemus

Loony for Moony

Disclaimer: credit to JK Rowling.

--

Given that the marauders were the four brightest of students in the school, what with their ingenious plans and general traits of trade; Sirius with his ability to remember things when he's not listening, James with his wondrous skill to pass with flying colours in anything he found interesting (of course, that meant he failed in everything else) Remus' unnatural ability to absorb everything in every book he ever read, and Peter's loyal ness to listen to everything his clever friends told him and remember it, they were pretty good at being smart and witty.

"Remus isn't here, I have no one to back up what I say," Peter said flatly. "You two will brush everything off- and don't deny it, Padfoot."

"I vote we rename Moons, I don't want him over hearing us and guessing what we're up to. That would be tragic," Sirius said, pretending to ignore Peter.

James wasn't so mean. "Wormy, we won't brush everything off. We didn't when we were getting Lily-flower to fall for me-"

"We still are."

The two brown haired boys glared at Sirius. "Shut up Padfoot and stop being so crabby."

He grumbled something which sounded suspiciously like 'bitchy ass-wipes'.

"I guess…but, you know, Moo-he isn't here to correct what I say and stuff."

Sirius threw an arm round his friend, leaning on the boy. "Peter, you have too little doubt in yourself. Do you know _why _he's the only one who ever listens to you?"

Peter shook his head.

"Because you're so quiet. If you talk loud enough, then we'll hear you," the pureblood grinned. "Like Snivellus, the only reason we notice him is because his nose is so loud!"

The smaller boy grinned a little.

James caught on. "It's not just _loud_, Sirius, it's _deafening_! I swear, one day not only will it blind me with its ugliness, it will also impale my eardrums!"

Peter was laughing now, the baby-round face painted with happiness, and the slightly cubby form shaking with his stifling giggles. Sirius ran a hand through the messy sand-blond hair.

"Be loud!"

"Like Snivlles! Well, not exactly like him, but you get the point."

Remus then walked in at that point. "I could hear you from the bottom of the stairs," he commented, nose deep in a book. "Why are you talking about how loud Snivellus is?"

"His nose, Remmie. How loud and ugly his nose is."

Remus went over to their circle and sat down next to Peter and James, opposite Sirius. "Whatever they say, Peter, don't fall for it. They're sly, evil and troublesome." His book was now abandoned at his side.

"Slytherins?" James asked.

"No, you two," Remus stated dryly, lips twitching when Peter chuckled again. The two fair haired boys had more in common than everyone else knew; they both knew how it felt to be shunned by one's peers. Some may argue Sirius is shunned by his family, but Sirius _wants _to be. Sirius _seeks _that disownment. After the first few times, he decided it was better. Remus and Peter just try harder to make friends.

"Anyway," he continued. "You haven't answered me, why are you talking about Snivellus' _nose_. His hair is worse."

"We were just telling Wormtail that he had a lack of confidence, and it needed boosting, right guys?" Sirius asked. He seemed the only one who could ever lie to Remus' face and not get caught.

Peter figured it was because he'd hid his crush so long it came naturally.

"Wormtail wouldn't _have _a lack of confidence if you guys didn't brush him off."

"Yeah, but if he was louder he would get our attention, and that would be a start. Like how Snivellus' nose first got our attention."

"It also had something to do with the fact you said something along the lines of 'ew, he reminds me of my mother' I believe."

"Unlike you, of course."

"Naturally."

James and Peter looked at each other knowingly as the other two started their bantering. It wasn't really bantering, more like a pathetic attempt to try not to…flirt. Especially where people could see them.

"Well, I have to go. You know, ask the captain when the next Quidditch practise is. I'll make sure to pass the message on Pads, don't worry!"

"Yeah, I need to ask Frank about potions, he said he'd help me out with something," Peter sighed. "I hate the damn subject."

Sirius spluttered dumbly, while Remus nodded and waved. "See you, good look with potions."

The two grinned at Sirius. "Good luck with that _thing_, Padfoot!" James chimed with a wink.

"Yeah, I hope it goes well."

And they were gone. Just like that. And Padfoot and Moony were left in the room. Alone. By themselves. In a bedroom. With beds and that stash of lube Sirius _knew _Jeremy kept in his bedside table.

"What thing?"

"Err…the…umm…thing, you know."

"No, I don't."

"Course you do, I told you all the other Wednesday at breakfast."

"I wasn't at breakfast on Wednesday, I had period pains."

Sirius grinned at the mention of Remus' furry problem. "Ah, I see."

Remus smiled softly. "Lots of blood, you know? Don't know how all those girls can do it every month."

"Must be built of tough stuff."

"Very tough."

"All that PMS too, _man _that stuff gets tiring. Especially when you're on the receiving end."

A scarred hand whipped Sirius' head. "Retard. You just can't handle the anger of a woman."

Sirius laughed hard at the thought of a female Remus.

Remus giggled with him.

That was a thing Sirius liked about his werewolf; he didn't bark with laughter like Peter, or chuckle like James- which could be unnerving sometimes. He _giggled_, not like a girl, like a young teen boy whose voice hadn't yet cracked. They said Sirius with his longish soft hair and brilliant grey-blue eyes was feminine, a lanky yet strong frame and delicate hands. But he didn't have that soft smile, or that fragile looking face, or that cute giggle where his head dipped and…

"Pads, this is the second time this week you've done that," Remus said, amusement laced in his voice. "Is there something fun about pressing our foreheads together?"

Sirius flustered and pulled back. "Sorry."

"I-I don't mind, you just look kind of out of it when you do. You sort of fall forward."

The Black took this moment to his advantage; to fool Remus. "Oh, but I just keep getting lost in your eyes!" he said dramatically, hands on his chest and looking up at the shorter boy.

Amber eyes rolled, green and yellow sparks in them flashing. "Keep the cheesy romance lines for the people who _want _them, Pads."

Sirius flung himself across what was once a circle and tackled Remus to the ground, lying against him with a grin, elbows propping his head up. Remus couldn't help the wide smile that betrayed his face. "Comfy?"

"_Very_, you have no idea what a good pillow you are. In fact, you're a good mattress too."

The werewolf giggled again, not even bothering to try get up. His legs were parted a little, and his hands were by his head. "Oh gee, thanks. Because my mission in life is secretly to become a bed for Padfoots."

"I knew it!"

Then the door opened. The two looked up to see Frank Longbottom entering the room, smiling warmly and walking over to his bed as if this was the most genuine thing in the world. Considering it happened almost everyday, it probably was by now.

"Hey, you haven't seen Peter, have you?" Frank asked, running a hand through his brown hair, picking up a hair tie from his night stand. "I was meant to be helping him with potions."

Sirius suddenly was very, very angry. "He went looking for you."

Frank realized he'd done something wrong by giving away that Peter was not with him. "Oh, he must've got caught up in something. I was at the Charms room- ah, oops!"

Remus took this chance to flip his friend over and gain dominance. A sign that the Padfoot was under control.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find him soon," Remus reassured. Frank nodded his thanks and started to leave as Remus looked down at Sirius.

"Remember the first time Frank walked in on you straddling me?" Sirius teased, causing the other boy to blush. "He ran down to James and said 'hurry James! I think your best friends are going to have sex on your bed!' it was brilliant."

"Yeah, minus the part where the rest of the Gryffindors thought we were actually having sex around the beds for about a month."

"'Oh, Remus, Sirius, don't worry, we accept you. We won't tell anyone if you don't want us to…just please stay clear of my bed, okay?'."

Remus grinned. "I thought that girl you were going out with at the time was going to murder me for 'stealing you away to the gay-side'. I told her you were the straightest man I knew."

And then the black haired boy felt utterly guilty. He was, technically, taking advantage of his best friend's ignorance. James and Peter knew why shouldn't Remus? Especially when Remus was the one who he had the most physical relationship with.

That came out wrong.

"Remmie, you know you were wrong, right?"

The boy blinked. Him? _Wrong?_

"Never!"

Sirius fumed a little, trying to hide his smile by pouting. "I'm going to tell you an important secret!"

"I believe when I admitted I was a werewolf to you, the reaction was 'so, do you go around stalking little red riding hoods, I believe Evans is a good target'."

"I was shocked, ok? I make serious situations funny when I'm nervous! You don't you…normally make the serious situation."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Continue, what's the big secret."

"There's this person…"

Remus couldn't help but peel into a giggling fit.

"_Moony_!" Sirius whined. "_Focus_!"

"I'm sorry Pads, really. But…" the boy put on a pouting face. "'There's this person…' is just…"

Sirius started to laugh too. Partly because hearing someone whine that line was just hilarious, and partly because seeing Remus pout like that at him was too cute.

"Anyway, there's this person," Remus repeated. "In fact, let me rephrase that to what you _really _meant: there's this _boy_."

"Remmie! You can't pretend to be completely shocked when you tell me what it is!"

"I'm sorry, but really. After the 'you were wrong' and 'this _person_', it was a bit too obvious."

Sirius went back to pouting.

"So anyway, there's this boy. Which boy?"

"Ah, I can't tell you that can I?" Sirius said. Remus rolled off him and by his side, stomach pressed against the floor and a hand resting on his cheek.

"That's so mean Pads. You can't tell me there's a boy and _not tell me _who it is."

Sirius curled into a ball, hugging his knees and grinning. "You have to guess."

"Guess?"

"Wormtail did."

"Wormtail knows?! I feel so betrayed."

"He _guessed_, Remmie. And you're not aloud to go and ask him who it is."

Remus raised a brow, but mirth sparkled in his eyes at the idea of the game. Sirius knew he loved puzzles. "Ok, give me the first clue then!"

"Well…" Sirius drawled, feeling completely and utterly like a girl talking to her _bff _about a _boy_. "He's really smart."

Remus was about to reply with something to accompany his eye roll when the door opened.

James entered. "What are you two girlies talking about?"

"Boys," Remus informed him. "Really smart boys from what I hear. And undoubtedly really hot boys knowing Padfoot."

The other two boys grinned, because Remus just unknowingly called himself hot. And coming from Mr. Remus John Lupin, who was unbelievably modest and self-conscious, this was an achievement.

"Oh yes," Sirius agreed. "Very, _very _hot. Immensely sexy, even more than me."

James laughed at Remus' shocked face. "I thought there was _nothing _sexier than a Padfoot!" Remus teased.

"Only one this is sexier than a Padfoot. Though I totally think it's a Lily Evans, said Padfoot disagrees"

"Said Padfoot disagrees strongly!"

James sat down in front of the two. "Who does Remus think is sexier than a Padfoot?"

The boy flustered, ducking his head. "I don't know."

"Of course you know! Tell me!"

Sirius grinned and wrapped an arm around Remus' shoulder. "Remus doesn't know because he knows that _no one _is sexier than a Padfoot, other than the one Mr. Padfoot likes."

"Mr. Prongs thinks Mr. Moony can talk for himself."

"Mr. Padfoot thinks he can't, so _there_."

There was another giggle. "Mr. Moony thinks nothing's sexier than a Padfoot."

James opened his mouth to say something, paused, and thought against it.

"Mr. Moony would also like to be let go, because he's hungry and it's almost dinner time."

"Mr. Prongs and Mr. Padfoot shall catch the hungry Messer up later," the bespectacled boy said. Remus nodded and walked off, book in hand.

James turned to his best friend. "Mr. Moony and Mr. Padfoot were totally flirting earlier when we left, were they not?"

"No, we were reconciling…if that's what you call it."

"About what exactly?"

Sirius felt his face heat up. "About stuff."

James started to smirk, leaning forward. "What stuff?"

"Frank came in, see," Sirius started, hoping James would notice this was going to be a 'let's beat round the bush' and give up.

He didn't.

"Go on…"

"And we were just thinking: remember the first time Frank came in the room when Remus and I were fighting on your bed, and Remus was winning, and Frank ran down stairs to get you?"

James grinned. "Because you were going to 'wet' my bed?"

"Shut up Prongsie."

"I have to say though, that was one of the scariest moments of my life; being told you two were at it on _my _bed."

"I know- you made me swap beds with you for a week."

"Oh, and Frank come in here looking for Wormtail. So seeing as _Wormtail _didn't do what he was going to do, where did you run off to?"

James flashed a toothy grin. "We went to the kitchens, they were making apple crumble and we didn't want to miss out."

"You suck Prongs. You suck big time."

"Hey, you got your alone time with Moony-"

"I told you, with his super-hearing abilities, I don't want us calling him that!"

James sighed. "Fine, what do you want to call him?"

"I don't know. Not anything that he'll be able to guess it's him by."

Brown eyes rolled. "What, you want us to call him 'his royal sexiness' then, that way he'll know who we're talking about, but not know it's him."

"Brilliant idea!"

"I was joking. You might think Remus is the reincarnation of all things gorgeous, but I don't. I think its Lily-flower."

Sirius scoffed and stood, walking to his bed and picking up a brown hair tie, running his hands through his midnight locks a few times before tying it back. There was still plenty of hair in his face somehow. He flicked it, glancing at himself in the mirror, and then motioned to the door.

"Dinner awaits."

--

"Why hello there, Moony!" James exclaimed, planting himself in the seat next to Remus. The light brown hair was mused from a scarred hand running through it so much, and a single scar ran along the raw line. In the setting sun pouring through the windows, you could clearly see the ginger sparks in Remus' hair.

"Did you find out who Padfoot liked?" the werewolf asked, tired amber-brown eyes looking up.

James paused, not sure what Sirius had said earlier. "Oh no…he would only tell us it's a boy."

"A boy, huh?"

"Yeah, feel sorry for all those girls. Want to help us make the boy fall for him?"

"I guess I could help…" Remus muttered. "Peter knows though, wouldn't it make more sense to go get him?"

"Peter's helping. He should be here soon," a mischievous look passed through James' eyes at the questioning look he got. "Sirius needed distracting; he doesn't like the idea of us all helping him bag the boy."

As if on cue, Peter came stumbling in, scurrying over to the table under the librarian's harsh gaze. He sat down panting a little but supported a grin.

"I lost him," he stated. "It was hard, but I lost him. Somewhere between 'I'm going to the library' and 'Peeves wanted you'."

"Now he's going to go find Peeves?" Remus whined. "Couldn't he have just come and put up with us plotting against him."

"We're not plotting against him, Moony. We're plotting _for _him."

"Same difference."

Peter shook his head. "Peeves did actually want him. I just forgot to say something. He was looking for you too, James."

The boy waved his hand dismissively. "I'll find him later. I'm plotting right now, he'll understand."

Remus looked down at the _Astronomy Advanced _book he was reading and shut it. "Ok, so will one of you explain to me exactly what…we…"

James waved his hand a little, but it was too late; something had Remus' attention.

That something came in the form of a Ravenclaw.

Peter said something along the lines of 'poor Pads' while trying hard not to laugh, and James raised a brow. "_Remus_," he exclaimed.

The werewolf shot out his seat, snapping his head round to a grinning Potter. "_Focus_!"

"Right, Pads' love life, where were we?"

Peter turned to look at the Ravenclaw, who was shooting the table nasty looks.

"We were _saying _how we need to make this boy fall for Pads."

"Does he like anyone?"

"I think he's smitten with someone, kind of like how you are for what's-his-face, that Ravenclaw boy over there."

Remus flustered, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry; I'm not _smitten _for any Ravenclaw boy."

"You obviously are."

Peter dropped the glaring contest he'd somehow started with said Ravenclaw. "He better not be. The guy was looking at us weirdly."

Remus' blush worsened and he buried his head in his hands.

"What about a Gryffindor?" Peter questioned.

"What _about _a Gryffindor?"

"Are you smitten for a Gryffindor?"

Remus this time looked more like he was caught than plain embarrassed. "I-I'm smitten for no one."

James cleared his throat. "We were talking about _Padfoot_, not Moony."

The smaller boys turned back to each other. "It's like talking to a computer; you can't change the topic," Remus said.

Peter chuckled. "Yeah, especially if it's his best friend."

"_Guys_!" James whined. "_Focus_!"

"If one more person says that to me today…"

Just then, there was a loud bang and everything was chaotic. The room quickly flooded with the smell of dung-bombs, and everyone made a mad rush for the door as a cackling that sounded too much like Peeves rang in their ears.

The three marauders panicked, shooting up faster than everyone else; they knew dung-bombs like the back of their hand.

Remus made a quick grab for James, pulling the boy's ear to him mouth to be heard over the crowd.

"Figure out a way to make Pads' seem better than this other character, get him noticed."

--

James and Peter sat in front of Sirius looking half pleased, half angry.

"Prongs, Wormy."

"Padfoot."

There was a silence.

"Are we going to talk about plan Loony for Moony again?" Sirius asked, cringing.

"That we are, dear Padfoot," James said.

Peter narrowed his eyes. "And the dung-bombs in the library."

"I'm afraid I can't help you," he said, going back to his motorcycle magazine. "The library is my worst fear. I wouldn't go there to place dung-bombs or if you gave me a million pounds."

"Oh, but you can explain where Peeves got the dung-bombs," James snapped.

"What were you two doing in the library _anyway_? Conspiring with Moons?"

James cringed a little as the harsh tone. They didn't tell Sirius what they were talking about, and they told him to, basically, not go to find out. To Sirius Black, that was basically a sign they were gossiping about him. Like all the adults in his life do.

"Actually, he gave us a good plan," Peter said. He'd already talked about it with James. "For Operation: Loony for Moony."

Sirius groaned and sank into his mag. "You talked to him about it?!"

"Yes, we did. Anyway, he said you should make yourself be noticed above Michael-whatsit-"

"Who I don't like," Peter said.

Sirius clapped him on the back. "I agree with you."

"-So you need to be smart for a day, ok? Impress him a bit. Maybe make yourself seem a bit more _dateable_."

"Actually, I think it would be good if Sirius picked out a target, flirted with him while Remus was coming, and see what the reaction was. Michael has a girlfriend, remember?"

The grey eyes of the Black were starting to whirl. "I've got it…I'll flirt with Frank, who we can tell what we're planning, and see what Remus does. After I've completely impressed him with my awesome potions abilities, of course."

The other two marauders looked shocked.

"You have awesome potions abilities?"

"You want to tell Frank?"

Sirius smirked. "Oh, I have many tricks up my sleeves, dear Wormy. And Frank won't mind, _trust me_."

--

Kitty: I believe that's a perfect place to stop.

Besides, I have stuff to do.

I love it I hope you all do too X3 and please, if I spelt Snivellus wrong, tell me. I can't remember if it had an o in.

**And to all those who don't review**, please just review once at some point, okai?! PLEASE?!

R+R XD

Ja ne

Kivea

Preview –

"What the hell was _that_?!"

"What the hell was _what_, dear Moony?"

"You…you…were you flirting with Frank?"

"You almost sound jealous, is something wrong?"

"I-I'm not jealous. Do what you want, I don't care."

"That, dear Remmie sounds more like a question than a fact."


	3. How Confusing

SiriusRemus

Loony for Moony

Disclaimer: credit to JK Rowling.

--

There were several things that needed doing that day. And for once, Sirius was looking forward to a potions lesson.

They needed to get Frank in on the plan.

Sirius needed to out-do Snivellus at potions.

Frank needed to be flirted with.

And Remus had to give a reaction.

The brown haired man made a weird hand movement and put his jam toast down. "Let me get this straight, you have a plan called Loony for Moony, in which you have to get Remus to fall in love with Sirius, who is already in love with Remus."

"Can we not use that word?" the Black asked. "I _fancy _him, ok?"

The three gave him sarcastic looks.

"Fine…retards."

Frank continued. "And your first plan, which was given to you by Remus, is to awe him with Sirius' wonderful potion skills- which I have to see- and then flirt with me to make him jealous?"

Peter looked up through big blue eyes, one hand folded behind him and holding the other. "We hate to bother you…but we didn't know who else to trust. Do you mind?"

James and Sirius waited patiently. They weren't so good at acting sweet and innocent.

"I guess I could help…" Frank said, smiling a little. "You guys are my friends, and I was pretty damn oblivious not to notice it before."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked."

"Well, you two are constantly flirting, no? And whenever we're on a Hogsmade visit, you spend all your money on him and he spends none of his own. And it's never 'where's James', it's always 'where's Remmie'- I'll take this moment to point out that bizarre nickname."

James and Frank then engaged in a conversation about the list of reasons why it was obvious, and seemed to have no intention of stopping any time soon.

Sirius sighed. "Whatever, I'm off. I told Remmie I'd take him something back with me."

The other three were grinning at him.

"Oh, shut up," he snapped, grabbing a piece of chocolate bread off the table and storming off, hoping no one would notice his heated face.

Luckily, he got to the common room without many accusations. He found Remus lying on the sofa, a book covering his face and one hand still holding onto it, the other hand against his stomach. The robes were tatty and messy, as usual, and the sandy hair was loose, grey strands lost in the sand.

"Moons!" Sirius sang, sitting on the boy's lap. "Wakey-wakey!"

The boy sprang up, bringing his chest flush against Sirius' arm and his lips in line with Sirius' elbow. He kissed it playfully.

"You couldn't think of a better way to wake me up than sitting on me?"

A thought of the many, many ways in which to wake someone up flashed through Sirius' mind.

"Of course, but I doubt you'd want me attempting any of them in the common room," he said with a wink. "Now, I brought you chocolate bread. Eat up."

Remus did his classic eye roll, but grabbed the food and shoved it in his mouth anyway, eating hungrily. Sirius smiled as he watched boy, a small ponytail that barely held back any of the sandy hair. A scar running down the boy's jaw, across pale skin, and amber eyes that would flicker green or yellow every now and then.

A window to his soul.

"What lesson do we have first?" Remus asked as he finished off his breakfast.

The taller of the two grinned. "Potions, dear Remmie."

--

When he agreed to actually work with Remus, he forgot the fact the boy was pretty crap at practical potions. Brilliant at practical everything else, but he couldn't cook. While Sirius, he was brought up in the potions business. They had all sorts of weird and wonderful dark art potions.

He needed to make this potion go right at all costs.

"As we've been working with these materials for a while, I'll let you figure out which order they go in. There's three different potions you could make," Professor Slughorn said with a grin, looking at Snape. "I'm sure some of you will find it a piece of cake while others…well…" he looked at Remus. "Let's hope your partner can pull it out the bag, shall we?"

Grey eyes looked down at the werewolf. "Don't worry; I'll make sure it's right."

He smiled gratefully. "Thanks Pads…"

And they started, Sirius directing and correcting, while Remus followed the instructions perfectly. Remus did seem completely and utterly _amazed _by his friend. The Black looked over to two other occupants in the room.

Snivellus and Lily seemed to be arguing about something.

Ravenclaw boy and his girlfriend were too busy giving each other the eyes to notice anything.

Perfect.

"Hey, Padfoot, what next?" Remus asked, looking down at the last two ingredients: crushed mistletoe and gillyweed.

"Put in the gillyweed and wait for about…a minute before putting in the crushed mistletoe. I'll stir in the minute, because you can't just leave gillyweed to burn, it's a really sensitive thing, that's why I hate it so much."

Remus giggled and did as he was told.

As the black haired boy stirred the potion, Remus looked down at the book in front of him, skimming the words a little. "Don't you think a minute is too long? If it's heated too much gillyweed can explode."

"That's only if you put Choropleth in with it, other wise its fine."

Remus cringed. "Sirius…mistletoe is a plant."

"So…oh!" he grinned again. "Not to worry! I want that explosion."

"You _want _it?! I thought you were going to make this one work?"

"Trust me on this, Remmie. This is one explosion you want to see."

And with that, he picked up the tube with mistletoe in and emptied it slowly into the potion. The two marauders waited with fascination as the potion started to bubble before cooling, as if it was the eye of the hurricane, completely peaceful and cloudless.

And then it would explode.

It really was something you'd want to see if you were someone like them. It made a bizarre gagging like movement before erupting into the air. Sirius grinned as the brown potion turned into a brilliant red and splattered over the walls and ceiling, covering anything within three meters in the slime-like gunk. There were girlish screams and horrified sounds.

Sirius looked to Lily and Snivellus, both of them in red stuff. He then looked at Remus, who was laughing happily and pointing forward at Peter, who had turned around and got a face full of the stuff. Remus himself had red stains on his robes and shirt, a smear on his left cheek and it in his hair.

Looking down into what was left; Sirius proudly reached down and poked the crystallizing remains. He tapped Remus' shoulder and got the boy to look in.

The cauldron was lined with medium sized crystals that would sparkle many colours in the light they were given, and had a red stain to them. The shiny light played with Remus' face, which had lit up with awe and splendour, and somehow gave him a childlike look. Sirius had to refrain from jumping him there and then.

"I didn't expect this from you two, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin! I imagined you might try, but to succeed? It is a bit messy, isn't it?"

Sirius grinned up at their teacher, who was looking very smug and happy with them.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for the both of you! Very well done, I'll remember that next time, Mr. Lupin!"

The boy was over the moon from the looks of things.

Hobbling off, the teacher busied about to check other people's potions hadn't got any of the stuff.

"What _is _it, Pads?" James asked, leaning across from the front.

"I have no idea. I just remember once being told that if you made it like that, there was an explosion. It's something like…_mhotroxth, _or some random unpronounceable word. It lets you breath in any situation like you would normally. It's meant to be good for asthmatics."

Remus was still absorbed by the crystals.

"You can make them into candy and sweet food to make them more pleasant, but you have to add an ingredient while it's bubbling, which lasts only a few seconds. But it tastes nasty otherwise."

James and Peter nodded, processed this, and then wore identical knowing smirks. "Never knew you were so _impressive_ at potions, Padfoot."

"Yeah," Peter agreed. "I'm sure that would get someone's attention."

The boy flustered, planting his hands on his hips and flicking his hair. "I'm just awesome, that's all."

Remus made an agreeing sound in the back of his throat.

--

The mastermind of the marauders was simply walking with a book. Reading the book, which was slightly dangerous, but he managed somehow. But he wasn't being _mean_, or playing any _pranks_, or even _planning_ anything, he was simply reading an innocent novel. So what did he do to deserve walking past his best friend when said male was _chatting up their room mate_?

Not that he cared. Sirius could chat anyone he liked up. If he so wished, he could chat Remus up. However, he wouldn't, because they're just best friends.

Though, that was being questioned on one party at the moment.

"Well, the Hogsmade weekend's coming up, I'm sure we could get to know each other better then," Frank said with a toothy grin, looking like every other girl who got to talk to the Sirius Black.

Said Black smirked and winked. "That, my dear _friend_, would be perfect. There's a lovely café that's just opened up, and it would be brilliant if you could be the first person to visit it with me."

"I'm sure it would."

Remus dropped his book, feeling a twitch coming on in his brow and his hand clench into a fist, boy hunching somewhat to try keep his anger inside.

"Oh! Remus!" Frank exclaimed, looking highly embarrassed and guilty, though he was still smiling. "I didn't see you there!"

"Hey Remmie," Sirius greeted with a grin. "You can be awfully quiet when you want to be."

The boy picked up his book. "Well, I was absorbed in my book. Something happened to make me jump. I didn't notice you either."

Sirius seemed fooled, but Frank didn't.

"Ah, it's ok," the brunet said. "We were…just talking about the Hogsmade visits."

"Remember that nice café we heard about?" Sirius asked his friend, grinning helplessly.

Remus folded his arms across his chest. "Sirius is coming with me to the next Hogsmade visit. We planned it yesterday."

"We did?"

"We did."

Frank lit up for a split second, before going to looking very downcast and rejected. "Oh…ok, I hope you guys have fun. Any where in particular you're going?"

"That nice café you were talking about."

"Really? Cool, I- err…hope you have a nice date," he said before nodding to Sirius. "Maybe next time."

As soon as he was gone, Remus exploded much like the potion. "What the hell was that?!"

"What the hell was what, dear Moony?" Sirius asked, knowing full well what the reaction meant.

"You…you…were you flirting with Frank?"

"You almost sound jealous, is something wrong?"

Remus backed up a little, clearing his throat. "I-I'm not jealous. Do what you want, I don't care."

"That, dear Remmie sounds more like a question than a fact."

Then, something else clicked in that busy mind. "Did…did Frank just tell us to have a nice _date_?!"

"Well, that new café _is _aimed at couples. I don't remember agreeing to anything, but it's lovely to know you want to go with me," the boy winked and rapped his knuckles once on Remus' head. "Catch you later, _Remus_."

And the marauders mastermind was left with his blank thoughts and a very pink face, innocent novel forgotten.

--

"_Prongs_!" Sirius exclaimed when he got to the common room, out of breath and untidy. There was a group of them on the couch, including James and Peter who looked up. Frank was also one of them; he'd obviously gone back to the common room straight after he'd left. Sirius had taken the long way round, caught a Slytherin, given him a bat-boogy-hex and ran off with pure contentment.

"What's wrong?" the Potter asked.

Sirius danced over to the sofa and threw one arm around James' shoulder, the other around Peter's. "I have a _date_."

Frank chuckled. "Is that because of what I said, or because you agreed it?"

"Same difference. I also caught Georgie-Porgie on my way up and gave him a present. Of, wonderful days!"

Not a moment after he'd retreated to the dormitory, Remus came back in.

"Oh _gods_, is Paddy here? I _have _to tell you something!"

Some of the people who were sat down before got up, either because they didn't know what was going on, or they did and didn't want to be part of the Marauder's Romance Epic.

"What's up?" Peter asked when Remus said down.

"I have a _date_, with _Paddy_!" the boy whispered, the book he was holding clutched in his lap, face brightening at the words. "What about the guy he was trying to get?! The hot one- oh, I can't believe I was so stupid to let this happen!"

Frank grinned. "How do you know you weren't the 'hot guy'?"

Remus lit up like a bazillion watt light bulb and pointed to himself. "This is me we're talking about, ok? Nothing…hot about it."

"You never know, Padfoot might go for the grubby professor look?" James suggested. Remus glared fiercely. "If he did, that would totally make you a million miles away from top of the list."

"Maybe it's not a date, and I'm just paranoid," Remus reasoned to himself. "Yeah, that's it. I'm just paranoid, because you said it was- oh! I'm so sorry, you were meant to be having the date, not me- I'm such an _idiot_!"

Frank laughed nervously. "Ah…no, really. I'm going with a girl if I go on a date. Honestly."

Remus sighed in relief. "At least I didn't steal him off you…what am I say, I'm not stealing him off _anyone_, because then I'd have to be going on a date with him. And I'm not."

James rolled his eyes and stood. "You keep telling yourself that, Moony. I have to go see Padfoot about something."

Peter rose as well. "I have to go get something from the room…I'm kind of hungry."

Remus watched them desperately as they walked up the stairs, before turning to the last one there, who had suddenly turned into Lily Evans.

"Remus, I have something to ask of you. I need to get James to leave me alone, and I have come to only one option."

--

Kitty: what's Lily's option? Where the hell am I going with this? Since _when _did I plan for them to have a date?

I know the answer to the first question, but no idea about the rest.

I figured, I'm going on holiday next week, so I'll update stuff. I was in the SBRL mood, yaah.

R+R

Ja ne

Kivea

Preview –

"I don't think so; remember what happened in first year during flying lessons?"

"Oh, come _on _Moons, have you ever seen me fall off a broom?"

"Yes."

"That was in second year when I was messy about, it's different now. I promise I won't let you fall."

"You owe me many, many bars of chocolate for this."

"That's my Remmie!"


	4. Flying Lessons

_Moony _

_**Padfoot**_

**Wormtail**

PRONGS

SiriusRemus

Loony for Moony

Disclaimer: I do not own contents of the HP books. 

--

When Quidditch season starts to roll round, it's a general time for Slytherin's to get back on their feet, everyone to train, and wait for a brilliant prank for the marauders, because when said season ends, chaos ensues.

People still argue over whether two of the marauders being on the team a good thing or a bad one.

Sirius the beater, and James the seeker would hang out with the other players more, and practise a hell of a lot, while Remus and Peter would reside to the common room fire, the library or the kitchens- though, no one knew the last one. As a group, they hung out a lot less and thus played a lot less pranks, but with Peter accompanying Remus to the library, the larger amount of study time became research time. Of course, this meant they had the freedom to assign James and Sirius the crappy jobs.

Peter had abandoned Remus to find the other two, telling him that they needed to 'catch up'. Remus had nodded and got out a book to study from.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea!" James exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear and forgetting that he was meant to go back to the other players when he'd finished talking to Peter.

"And once he's learnt to fly, we could escape from pranks and stuff easier. With Sirius teaching him, it should be a snap," Peter reminded.

Sirius was not as eager. "I just have a bad feeling about this one. I can do dates, but _teach _someone something? That's Moony's area. Teaching someone to fly? What if he falls off his broom?!"

A glint lit up in a pair of hazel brown eyes that hid behind glasses. "That's _brilliant_ Padfoot! We can make him fall-"

"Wait a second!"

"-And then you can catch him-"

"What do you mean?!"

"-And he'll be all like 'oh, my knight in shining armour-"

"I think _not_."

"-And you can do whatever it is gay people do when they get together. Can you marry?"

"Not in the muggle world," came a voice just to the side. The three jumped out their skins and spun around, seeing a thin frail marauder there waiting. He looked someone pissed, though kept his normal calm aura.

"Remmie, talk them out of it please?"

A sandy brow rose. "Why should I do that?"

"Because it's a health and safety hazard!"

"I only heard the last few sentences. Besides, it's only a health and safety hazard if the plotters have not looked at all possibilities. Like hangman in a way."

James puffed his chest out a little, trying not to show that he was fazed by being caught. "Elaborate, Mr. Moony."

Remus giggled softly. "Twenty-six choices, representing the alphabet, and eleven possibilities, representing the times you can get it wrong before you die."

The three looked on, Peter sort of grasping the concept, but the other two looking a little lost.

Getting out a paper and quill, Remus set them down on a table, the four crowding round. He drew a rough picture of the basic hangman game, complete, and held it up.

"Hangman, I trust you all know it?"

Peter and James nodded; Sirius frowned and bit his lip. "That game you played with someone once. And you have to guess a word?"

"Exactly, now, let's take a problem…give me one."

James grinned. "Being a werewolf."

There was a short silence where Remus gave James a sarcastic look before scribbling the word down like it was venom. "Ok, we're going to write down sixteen choices someone would have to deal with this problem."

"Twenty six," Peter corrected.

"No, because if we try think of that many we'll be here for the rest of eternity."

Sirius sat down and folded his arms. "Well, we'll just have to be here for the rest of eternity, shan't we my fellow marauders?"

Two sat down, agreeing happily. Remus sighed and slumped in a seat.

"Fine, fine, but I'm leaving soon and no one is going to stop me."

_Werewolf: how to deal with it. _

1. TELL SOMEONE

"Prongsie, your writing is so messy," Sirius complained, pouting a little.

"We're on paper plotting guys, it means we can't talk," Remus scolded.

Sirius grumbled and took out his own black quill.

_**Prongsie, your writing is so messy.**_

UNFOURTUNATELY, I WAS NOT BROUGHT UP IN YOUR HOUSE.

**2. Try live a normal life **

_3. Commit suicide. _

_**4. Don't do number three **_

_Ok, that doesn't count. It's like coming up with babble so you can waste time. _

_**Don't care, it's a rule. **_

_A rule? Since when were these rules? _

_**THAT one is a rule.**_

_The Messer of that rule should be shot. _

**I think we should have a vote. **

_**Mr. Padfoot votes for number four to be a rule, and to count. **_

**Mr. Wormtail seconds said movement. **

MR. PRONGS THIRDS SAID MOVEMENT.

_Mr. Moony thinks he is surrounded by idiots. _

5. GET IN TOUCH WITH A MEDIC

_6. Read lots so you can get a scholarship_

_**7. Get a girlfriend **_

_How is that an option? _

_**They make you happy. **_

**Mr. Padfoot has a point. **

_Mr. Moony strongly disagrees with said point. _

_**Fine. **_

_**7. Get a boyfriend. **_

8. FIND A GROUP OF CLOSE FRIENDS YOU CAN TRUST

**9. Don't beat yourself up about it like some people. **

_I resent that. _

**You kind of do…**

_**10. Do your own hangman and stop stealing ours. **_

_11. Stay away from Blacks to reduce stress. _

_**That HURTS, Remmie! **_

_12. We're talking about a lot of stress, so underline number eleven. _

Remus moved back up the page and underlined the sentence, ignoring the comment between.

_**13. Don't be stiff like certain Lupin persons. **_

_Prat. _

**14. Don't flirt constantly with a Black while there are others trying to concentrate. **

_We are not flirting. _

15. DON'T DO DENIAL

_I'm not in denial either._

_**16. Be normal, because you are normal. **_

_17. Don't be sappy on a piece of paper. _

_**Good thing this doesn't count to me then, huh? **_

_Bastard. _

OH, MOONY SWORE!

_Piss off Potter; I have better things to do. I think we all understand the concept. _

"I have to go do stuff, goodbye," Remus said, packing his quill and paper, standing and getting ready to go.

"Wait!"

The three looked at Sirius expectantly.

"Um…" the boy started to get a nervous sweat, running a hand through his straightened hair and looking around the room shakily. "I'm going to go train later, James and Pete were going to come, and you should too. We never hang out during Quidditch season."

Remus looked away. "Not my fault, I'm always in the library."

"Which is why we plan on fixing the fact…please?"

--

"_Remus, I have something to ask of you. I need to get James to leave me alone, and I have come to only one option." _

"_What is it you need, Lily. You know James is my best friend, right?" Remus asked, turning in his seat a little. _

_She sighed, playing with the hem of her skirt. "I know, but I'm your friend too, right? And you don't want him pining over me forever when he could be dating people who _want _to date him?" _

"_I guess your right…what do you have in mind?" Remus asked. _

_Lily's green eyes hardened. "I need to go on a date with Sirius Black." _

_Remus felt himself choke on air. "_Excuse me_? Did I hear you right? You want to _date _Sirius Black?" _

"_I don't _want _to, I _need _to. There's a difference." _

"_Oh no…Lily Evans likes Sirius Black…" _

_Lily flushed and looked horrified. "I don't like him, Remus! I want James to get over me and on with his life. Sirius Black is his best friend, if his crush dates his best friend he's sure to say 'ok, you two are happy, I'll get over her' because he'll want to keep Black more than me." _

_Amber eyes glanced around nervously, looking for an escape. "I don't think it's possible. Besides, you and Paddy hate each other…don't tell him I called him Paddy, by the way." _

"_Interesting choice of name…but you're right, we do hate each other. Maybe Peter?" _

"_Yeah, that could work…though; Peter's more likely to want to reserve James' heart. He really respects James." _

_Lily lit up, grinning madly. "Then you'll do it, right?!" _

"What_, me?! I don't think so- besides, I have a feeling they think I'm not interested in girls…and stuff…really complicated." _

"_I have a while." _

"_I'm going on a date with Paddy." _

_There was a certain light in Lily's eyes that made the werewolf worry that she knew something he didn't know. About him…about his Sirius. _

_Wait, what? _Their _Sirius…_

"_I'll think about it, Lily…I'll think about it." _

--

Remus looked around the Quidditch changing rooms, hoping to see the other three before they went on. As a rule, Remus never flew. He hated flying, and preferred to sit at the side and read while watching the other three, avoiding or catching the ball if it fell. However, when he went in this time all he saw was Sirius in his kit, doing up his shoelace, black hair pulled back into a loose plait. Why it was tied like that, Remus didn't know, but it was hot.

And if he had anther thought like that, he'd be shot. Bang.

"Hey, where are the others?"

"They're being lame and didn't come. Wormtail got food poisoning and Prongsie wanted to try a new spell he learnt to cure it. I think they'll need you when we get back."

"I best go back now, good luck with-"

"Come on with me."

Remus blinked dumbly. "Sorry?"

Sirius nudged his head in the direction of the pitch. "Come flying with me. It'll be fun."

"I don't think so; remember what happened in first year during flying lessons?" Remus asked, cringing at the thought.

"Oh, come _on _Moons, have you ever seen me fall off a broom?"

"Yes."

Sirius waved it off. "That was in second year when I was messing about, it's different now. I promise I won't let you fall."

There was a long pause where Sirius stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked up with puppy-dog eyes, and Remus glared with his hands planted firmly on his hips. "You owe me many, many bars of chocolate for this."

"That's my Remmie!" the Black said, grinning widely and grabbing the other's hands. "Now, let us be off to the land of Brooms!"

Remus shifted nervously and nodded, following the other out to the pitch. Sirius had two brooms in his hands, and handed one to Remus, mounting the other with practised ease and kicking off gracefully.

"Get on it then, I know you know how to kick off."

The Lupin did as he was told and kicked at the floor, wobbling a little when he was hovering off the ground, legs swinging a little. A winning grin from Sirius made the larger part of his nervousness vanish; however it was placed with an unsettling butterfly feeling that made him giddy.

"Now, you just need to steady yourself,"

The two were further up in the air in a matter of seconds, though one of Remus' hands had left the broom in favour of clinging to Sirius' arm like it was a life line, looking down at the ground with a panicky expression.

"Are we even aloud to be out here?" the shorter boy demanded. "I'm not on the team; I don't have rights to practise…or something."

"Don't be so silly, Moons. As long as I'm with you it should be fine."

"Should be?"

Sirius shrugged and leant forward on his broom a little, pushing it forward. Remus was half tempted to let go of the strong arm, but decided against it and willed his broom to move.

And it did, and they flew. And no one fell off their broom, which was a good thing. Sirius kept cracking jokes about Remus' Gryffindor courage and eventually the boy let go and proved what 'Gryffindor courage' he had. Of course, Remus was a born marauder; once he got the hang of something, nothing was going to stop him until he fell.

A fire cracker whizzed past him, making his broom spin round quickly and he lost his balance, heading backwards to the ground below, broom falling next to him. Stormy grey eyes shot a dark look at where the distraction had come from before dashing forward, leaning against the wooden broom and attempting to reach Remus before Remus reached the ground.

He did. They were about six foot away from going splat when he caught Moony in his left arm, the boy's legs on the broom. Sirius yelped at the weight and the broom stooped, making Remus' arm fly around the pale neck and grip tightly, worried he would fall again.

"Ah, Moony…I can't breathe…"

"S-sorry…but that was scary!"

Sirius shot him a winning grin and shifted the other boy. "Get on it properly, I have a plan," he rolled his eyes at the fearful look he got. "I didn't let you fall, did I?"

When Remus was mounted comfortably in front of Sirius, the two flew to where the firecracker had come from, strong pale arms wrapped round a thin waist so hands could reach the front, a pair of darker ones settled on them, gripping tightly

"James, you prat. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sirius demanded, glaring at the piece of cloth that was the Gryffindor stand. After a few moments, the face of a sheepish looking deer-boy popped up.

"Ah…hey guys, how are you?"

Remus went wild, leaning forwards to try get James. "I fell off the broom because of you!"

"Pads caught you!"

"I don't care! What if he hadn't?! What if I landed and my head split open?!"

The broom faulted a little and Remus shot back, pressing himself against said catcher, who looked over-balanced.

"Did you fix Wormtail's food poisoning?" Sirius asked, looking pointedly at James to say 'go along with it'.

James understood. "Yeah, I did. It wasn't anything much, you know? We couldn't have an ill marauder. How's life?"

"Life is good, life is good."

Remus rolled his eyes and relaxed a little again, though he didn't move away from Sirius. "Let's go now then; I want to see if Wormy really is better."

"You lack faith in me, Moony!" James exclaimed, putting one hand on his heart and one on his forehead.

"I do, now let's go, I like having my feet on the ground thank you very much."

The black haired boy grinned. "I like it here; it's nice and cool, refreshing."

Remus glared. He glared hard.

"Padfoot is right, Moony," James said, causing himself to be on the receiving end of the werewolf glare. "Besides, you two just look so _adorable _right now."

He backed away laughing before he got hit again, grinning at the matching pink faces and the fact the two had scooted as far away from each other as possible, while still being one person.

"I think we should land," Sirius said.

"Me too."

--

It made most sense; get a girlfriend and no one can say you're gay. Lily was an option, she'd suggested it, but James would be _devastated_, and he couldn't sacrifice the marauders bond just so they'd stop thinking he was gay or something. He supposed if he begged Alice, she'd know where he was coming from and agree to helping him retain his dignity, although then he'd have to beg Frank as well, and while the boy would agree he would laugh all along with that 'I totally don't believe you' thing.

Turning over in his bed, the werewolf looked at the curtains next to him. James was in between him and Sirius, Peter on Sirius' far side, and Frank next to Peter. There were other beds along the wall opposite, one of them belonging to Jeremy, Sirius' arch rival in the Gryffindor tower. It was really all one big joke, where the two were constantly at competition to see who could bag the most girls by the end of the year.

Until Jeremy was caught in a cupboard with another boy. That made the girls _and _guys go crazy for him, and Sirius gave up in three seconds flat. As far as most girls were concerned, gay guys were hot. And there was a rumour the two had played 'tongue hockey' and Sirius lost. Remus didn't really understand what that meant, but oh well.

"_It's him_!" Remus hissed, springing up and looking across to where Jeremy's bed was. "That explains so much!"

"What's who Moons?" came a grumbling from his left.

Amber eyes looked over to James' bed. "Nothing Prongs, go back to sleep."

There was a grunt before everything fell silent again.

That was that, he was going to help set Paddy up with his dream man. He would not fail!

Because he didn't care…

--

Kitty: Oo; where'd that come from?

R+R C+C, you know the drill! I had such a lovely response from the last chapter, I had to update so soon…and my internet's broken…that might've had something to do with it.

Well, ja ne

Kivea

Preview –

"Hey Jeremy!"

"Oh, hey Lupin. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, yourself?"

"I'm okay…can I help you with anything?"

"Not really, just bored and looking for someone to chat to, you know? Sirius and James at practise, Pete off…somewhere."

"How about we go sit over there? It's nice and quiet…"

"Ha, you read my mind."


	5. That other boy

SiriusRemus

Loony for Moony

Disclaimer: no own HP books/contents.

--

Today was the day he'd approach Jeremy and totally not run off before he got within a foot of the man. In all truth, Jeremy scared him a little. The man smelt…off. Trust it'd be the wolf that would pick something wrong with Sirius' crush, the wolf always did, but this was a little different than that. Jeremy may have oozed charisma, but none of that affected Remus…as long as the boys didn't talk. Yet here he was, planning on the best way of talking to the other Gryffindor _without _being sucked into the hole of evil that the girls fell into.

Not that he thought Jeremy was evil. That would be ridiculous.

"You look a little out of it," Peter pointed out, walking next to Remus on the way from charms. "What's up?"

"Just thinking, you know," Remus muttered. If he told Pete, then the boy would be able to confirm if Sirius really did like Jeremy Hooper.

"Who does Paddy like?"

Peter paled a little, clearing his throat. "I don't know."

"You do though. Prongs and Sirius said you knew."

_Bloody idiots, why tell Moony I knew?! _"I'm not sure you're meant to ask me. Padfoot should be the one to tell you."

"Padfoot's 'giving me hints' or something. But I think I guessed I just…need to confirm it."

Peter gave him a sympathetic look. "Well, it was kind of obvious."

"I guess. I can't believe I didn't realize it before actually…" they were always flirting. That's what their conversations consisted of. Sure, everyone thought it was just what the two did, being the most wanted bachelor in school.

"Does it bother you?"

"A little, I guess. I mean, I can't see how anyone could like him."

The blue eyes softened. "Moony…how could you say that? Of course they could!"

"I mean, people do, obviously- I mean, if Sirius likes him then people must be able to…but I don't like him. Not at all."

Peter paused a moment, frowning. Remus may have admitted he didn't like his body, or what he has become, but did that sound a bit different. "Well, I think he's a good person."

"Really?"

"Really truly, I can't believe how anyone could not like him. Smart, kind and funny? I think Sirius has good taste…but I'm not gay."

Remus smiled sweetly. "I guess I can trust what you say. You think he'd be good to Paddy?"

"I think that he'd be more than good."

The taller of the two nodded, smiling brightly with a new determination. "I'm going to go talk to him."

The shorter one grinned happily. "Good luck!"

--

It was known that Jeremy liked to hang out in the courtyard, where many girls and guys could flock him and hero-worship him. He had dark brown hair that hung in his eyes and around his neck, similar to James' but smoother and easier to run ones hands through. A charming smile that rivalled Sirius', a well-built body though he wasn't large, and thin, deep emerald green eyes. His accent was very thick, the Jordi in him showing through.

When Remus got there, there were four girls with him, giggling at something and asking him random questions 'do you have any plans this weekend?' 'What's your favourite subject?...mine too!', and when he got there, he found the deep eyes were exactly as everyone had described them; sharp and to the point. He felt like the boy could see right down into his soul.

But this was no time to wimp out; he had a mission.

"Hey Jeremy!" he greeted. The four girls gave him passing glances.

Jeremy nodded. "Oh, hey Lupin. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, yourself?"

"I'm okay…can I help you with anything?"

Remus swallowed a lump in his throat, keeping up his bookworm-smile. "Not really, just bored and looking for someone to chat to, you know? Sirius and James at practise, Pete off…somewhere."

Something in the green eyes changed and he felt shivers run down his spine. "How about we go sit over there? It's nice and quiet…"

"Ha, you read my mind."

And Jeremy led him over to a bench, the girls seeming to disappear without being told to leave. Not many people were around the area they were sitting in, most people liked to be out in the open.

Jeremy started, as if he knew that Remus was nervous. "I'm surprised you aren't in the library."

"There's only so much someone can read in a week, and I think I'm done for the day."

"And it's only break time."

Remus giggled a little, embarrassed at the girlish habit. Jeremy's smile widened. He seemed so unbelievably…calm, compared to usual.

"I hear you. What's your favourite book?"

"Probably a muggle book- my mum was a muggle born, see? She had _loads _of books at home; I guess that's where I got the habit from."

Jeremy nodded. "Muggle books are interesting. It's fun to read them when they're about magic, to see what they come up with."

The Lupin started to relax easily without realizing. "I agree! Do you have any?"

And it just rolled like that. Talking about books, something Remus could never do with the other marauders, agreeing to lend and borrow books from each other. The subject of Padfoot was forgotten quicker than it came.

--

Peter found James and Sirius already in the kitchens when he got there, munching into a delightful strawberry sponge cake while house elves ran around the place, preparing dinner, arriving from cleaning a room, serving Sirius with more hot chocolate. Peter was pushed into a seat and his own drink placed in front of him. He didn't even need to tell them what he wanted anymore.

"Has Moony been down yet?" Peter asked, digging his three pronged fork into his cake.

"No," James said, as Sirius was busy stuffing himself. "Should he have been?"

"Well, he was looking for Pads."

Sirius dropped everything and gave Peter his undivided attention. "What was wrong?"

The other two smirked, causing him to blush.

"I can't help it if I'm interesting in a friend's well being!"

"Sure…" Peter said, not believing him. "Whatever you say. Anyway, he knows."

"He knows?!"

Peter nodded. "He knows. He didn't think he was good enough for you or something, so I convinced him he was, and he said he was going to find you. That was about two hours ago, I went to finish my homework in the library. Gina was there too, asking after you, James."

"Gina, the strawberry blonde Hufflepuff you mean?"

"Yeah, we did our potions together."

James grinned. "Next time you see her, tell her I said hi!"

Sirius scoffed. "I thought the world had proclaimed Lily as its ruler?"

"Just because I like Lily doesn't mean I can't be friendly with other girls who _know _I like Lily.

"_Anyway,_ are you positive that he was talking about himself? Was he saying 'I'm not blah blah,' or 'he's not blah blah'?" James asked, looking at Peter through his glasses.

"He said 'he'. But I mean, who else could it be? He also admitted it was obvious. Unless there's anyone else Sirius flirts _shamelessly _to who's a boy? He only flirts with most people if they start it, right?" Peter reasoned.

Sirius was up like a bullet, horrified look on his face. "What about Hooper?" he almost whispered.

"What _about _Hooper?" James asked, taking another bite of cake. "I thought you were eternal rivals."

Peter seemed to grasp where Sirius was coming from. "You do flirt with him whenever you see him. Like, constantly."

"Remus thinks I like a _Jordi_!"

"What's wrong with Jordi's?" James asked. "Newcastle is a lovely place!"

Sirius ignored him, preferring to mope.

"You brought this upon yourself by flirting so hard with the man," Peter said, crossing his arms across his chest. "You can't blame Remus for thinking that."

"Yes, you can," Sirius argued. "You totally can."

"_Anyway, _we need to think of something to do to get Remus' attention _off _Jeremy-"

And Sirius was out the room like a bullet.

--

Remus was having a wonderful time. The two were still at the courtyard, and had gone from talking about books to homework. Jeremy had admitted to not doing his potions homework, and Remus happened to insert the fact that Sirius was awesome at potions.

Then he remembered why he was there.

Jeremy looked interested in the topic of Sirius, luckily. "So…you and Sirius are close, right?"

"Yeah, really close. I tell him everything…"

"Ah…just friends, or…" the boy made some rolling movement with his hands.

Remus noted that the boy was very big on facial expressions. "Huh?"

"You know, do you date him?"

The werewolf lit up, heat pouring off his face and his arms and hands becoming tight and stiff in his lap. "I-I-I…I…"

"Is that a yes?"

"_No_! That's a no! Where did you get that idea from?"

Jeremy shrugged. "Around, you know. Anyway, back to potions, you say Sirius was good at it?"

Someone moved in front of them, clearing their throat. The two snapped their heads up to meet an accusing stormy gaze looking down at them, arms folded and chest out, black hair obscuring his face.

"Sirius," Jeremy chimed, shifting a little to a more seductive position and smirking. "How are you?"

Not being one to abandon their game, Sirius played along and played his cards right. He flopped down in the middle of the bench, smiling ruefully.

"I'm _wonderful _after seeing your charming face, Jeremy. What about yourself?"

The boy shrugged. "Can't complain, can't complain. I was just having a conversation with Remus here."

A fluster resurfaced on Remus' face at the sound of his first name from the other's lips. Sirius frowned.

"Remmie was going to come down to the kii—I mean, the astronomy tower. You know, as you do."

"I believe the correct term is 'going up to the astronomy tower'?"

Remus noticed that the two had abandoned all flirting. Which was good, he was starting to feel uncomfortable around them when they flirted for some reason.

"Oh, what would I do without you?" Sirius asked. "Anyway, let's go Moons."

Jeremy stood, helping Remus to his feet and pulling a bit too hard, so the smaller boy stumbled a little and almost fell into the helper. Until Sirius grabbed his other hand and pulled him towards the Black.

Remus decided to take in his position.

Jeremy was glaring at Sirius.

Sirius was glaring at Jeremy.

Jeremy was holding his left hand.

Sirius was holding his right hand.

And he felt incredible awkward.

"Help me…"

--

Kitty: ohh, what's Jeremy up to? X3 I like him. Hurrah for Jordi's!! I've been trying to get my accent back all week, it's distressing. I'm almost there…I think.

Anywho, R+R C+C Thank+you.

Baaai

Ja ne

Kivea

Preview –

"Ok, we have three choices."

"What are they?"

"Come up with a decent plan, shoot him, or jump in and skilfully change the subject and weave Remus away."

"I vote number two."

"I vote against number two, I don't want to be charged for murder just yet."


	6. Black Charm

SiriusRemus

Loony for Moony

Disclaimer: no own HP books/contents.

--

It was James who managed to separate Remus from Jeremy and Sirius, the former who brushed it off and simply told Remus to have a 'nice day' and they'd talk again later. Sirius huffed and muttered something like 'possessive asshole' under his breath. The boy hadn't been in a good mood for the rest of the day.

The next morning the four marauders went to breakfast together, same as usual. James and Sirius were being dramatic and over the top, while Remus and Peter walked behind them, chatting casually about nothing in particular.

When they sat down at the table, Remus caught a glimpse of Jeremy from the end of the table. The boy winked at him slyly.

"So, Jeremy…umm, very nice boy," Remus started, looking at the others. Peter felt himself break into a nervous sweat as the marauder wheels in his brain started turning. He always did wake up before the others.

"What about Jeremy?" Sirius snapped, glaring at his plate. "I think he's dreadful…flirts with everyone he sees."

Peter knocked his pumpkin juice over by 'accident'. The girl next to him jumped up and shrieked. Her robes were open and she'd forgotten to put on her vest, leaving her in the white shirt they wore as school uniform.

"You _idiot_!" she cried, wrapping her robes round her body tightly. Her friend sitting next to her stood, worrying and fussing.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

"Oh I'm sure! Accidents don't happen by accident when it comes to the _marauders_," she snapped, storming off. The other girl pulled a face before following.

Peter shot the others a nervous look. "I'm going to be murdered by angry fourth year girls."

--

It was when Remus was off at Arithmacy and the other three had free periods that consisted of plotting in the common room.

"So, back to what happened yesterday…_Wormtail_," Sirius ground, eyes shooting daggers and jaw set.

Peter tried to merge himself into the chair. "It's not my fault…" he defended weakly. "It just kind of…happened."

James stood between them, giving Sirius a warning look. "We're not here to fight, we're here to talk about Moo-" he cringed at the look Sirius gave him. "Fine, damn it. His royal sexiness, happy _Paddy_?!"

Peter squeaked and Sirius raised a brow. "I'm not called Remus J. Lupin…_that_."

"Where did you get 'Paddy' from?"

The stag shot the smallest boy a teasing look. "Shall we tell him?"

Peter grinned. "Oh, but the maker of the nickname would _kill_ us for it."

Sirius was now intrigued. "Tell me, guys! I promise I won't tell the maker of the name on you!"

"Remmie made it for his little Paddy," James filled in a sing song voice.

And from the bright red that poured onto his best friend's face, it was worth it. "_Prongs _don't say it like _that_!"

The other two laughed happily. Sirius turned back to Peter with a look of arrogance that only aristocrats could pull off. "Oh, but don't think I haven't forgotten about the Jeremy incident, dear Wormtail."

That caused the boy to sink back into the couch, muttering to himself.

"Look, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this-" James started.

Both Peter and Sirius ignored him.

"Remus thinks you like him, we covered this," Peter said. "I thought he was talking about himself, but he wasn't obviously, because he said 'I'll go talk to him'. He went to talk to Jeremy."

Sirius swore. "And now Jeremy's after Remmie."

"On the plus side," the rat said, brightening up. "He didn't like Jeremy yesterday…at all."

The Black dramatically swept his head back with his hand, and James swore the girls in the corner swooned. "Jeremy's going to turn him over to the light side! With his talk about _books _and _smart people stuff_! We'll loose him! He needs to stay on the dark side with _pranks _and _maraudering_!"

"And Padfoots," Peter offered.

James sniggered while Sirius conveniently ignored them both.

"Anyway, we need to come up with a plan," James said, sitting in the middle of the coffee table so that he could prevent Sirius and Peter from killing each other if anything happened again.

Sirius waved a hand. "I vote we leave it be."

Peter looked horrified. "I, for one, am not willing to let Jeremy take Remus to the light side. Mr. Wormtail thinks we should do something!"

"That's the spirit, Mr. Wormtail!" James cheered with a grin. "Now, let's plot!"

After a long pause, James spoke again. "Ok, we have three choices."

"What are they?" Peter asked, while Sirius continued to look up to the heavens.

"Come up with a decent plan, shoot him, or jump in and skilfully change the subject and weave Remus away."

"I vote number two," the black haired boy announced, not looking at them.

"I vote against number two, I don't want to be charged for murder just yet," Peter complained.

Sirius snapped his head up, a strange light in his eyes. "I have an idea!"

--

When Remus entered the dorm room, he and Lily in a pleasant conversation of how much they hate Arthimacy homework, James and Peter were sat next to the fire…James on the table.

"Tables aren't made for _sitting on_, Potter. What if someone wanted to look at the fire?" Lily asked, her arms folding across her chest and a fine red brow rising. Her wavy red hair was around her arms, the larger half of the side parting held back with a clip that had several pearls on it. Her thin green eyes were not impressed.

"They can look through me, can't they?" James asked, leaning back on his hands with a smirk.

"I have to say, you're not a very good window," she scoffed.

The potter stood, running a hand through his hair. "And how are you this lovely day, Evans?"

"Horrible after seeing you," she sneered, before turning to Remus. "Sorry, I have to go. I'm trying to do this 'anti-violence' thing."

"An excuse to escape?"

She giggled and walked off.

"Go out with me, Evans!" James said with a massive grin.

"Over your dead body, Potter!"

"I'm dying for you!"

Peter looked to Remus. "I think he's starting the cheesy lines."

Remus sat down. "She knows she'd miss them if they left," he said. "Why were you on the table, Mr. Prongs?"

"Because, Mr. Moony, we were plotting with Sirius of how to get him with his dearest love."

The werewolf smile happily. "Ah, he's so nice is Jeremy. He's in Arithmacy, said he'd help me with any homework I don't understand if I was having trouble. He offered his help to Lily too, but she said she'd rather study with James Potter than the school slut. I don't think he's that bad though…"

James adopted a similar look. "She said that? Wow…she must be warming up to me. Just a little bit longer and I bet she'll start calling me James instead of Potter. I can just imagine it now…"

Peter looked around the room with disinterest, before deciding to go upstairs to check on Sirius. James soon snapped out of his daily Lily-fantasizing to notice this, just in time to see Sirius march down the stairs.

Now, this time he _knew _the girls swooned. Remus got snapped out of his mini-rant at the sounds of 'he's got his eye on someone again! Quick, smarten up' from various girls and turned to face the stairs, knowing exactly who it was.

His amber eyes widened and his breathing got caught in his throat. It wouldn't surprise him if Sirius was in love with _himself_.

Long, wavy hair that was fresh and jet black, straightening charm just been lifted from it, falling over his face and shoulders. Grey eyes standing out more than usual, probably due to the eyeliner and other makeup. The top few buttons on his shirt were undone and his black, flared school trousers were lower than normal, riding his hips. Oh, how some other lupines in the room would like to ride those hips…

Remus flushed ten shades of red at that thought. It was just the full moon…it was in a week after all.

Though, that didn't normally affect anything.

Sirius smirked, knowing from the look on the boy's face what he was thinking. The werewolf unconsciously licked his lips before turning beet red…after going through a few other shades. Flicking his hair, he winked over at a group of third years in the corner.

"Why, hello there Remus," he said- no, more like purred, flaunting up to the couch and planting his hands onto his hips. So this is why it was the most noble house of Black, why everyone flocked to most members of the family.

"Pads," Remus greeted, wanting to break the eye contact they'd suddenly got. His mouth was dry, palms sweaty, stomach churning and he lacked oxygen. "Excuse me please."

He gathered his books messily in a moment, forgetting most of them, and ran off up the stairs, bumping into Jeremy and Frank, who were coming down the stairs, dropping his books and not even turning back to get them.

James stared on in amazement.

Jeremy looked over to Sirius, who was now leaning against the couch with a smirk on his face, bringing a hand up to gather his hair and let it go. "Hello Jeremy."

Some girls in the giggled.

"Ah, my dearest Sirius. So nice to know you're not that mad at me- we couldn't have that now, could we?" Jeremy asked, walking over to Sirius with a bright smile.

"Of course, dear Jeremy. However, that doesn't mean I'm letting it go."

Frank went over and sat by James.

"I never expected you to!" the Geordie said, shocked. "But don't think you'll be getting your way."

"Well, you better stay out of my way, betn't you?"

"And why's that?"

James sighed and looked up at Frank. "Want to go to Lunch? My friends have abandoned me."

"Sure."

Sirius stepped forward, ignorant to the fact his best friend left. "Because I'm like a truck, and you're like a hedgehog. You're too slow to move when you see me coming."

"We'll see about that, _Padfoot_."

--

When Remus was with Jeremy, there was sure to be a Sirius. And when he was with Sirius, there was sure to be a Jeremy. It was rather painful, actually, for the werewolf. Several times he'd escaped them by running off with Lily Evans, or someone else who they found as equally boring. They'd leave then.

"Wormtail, I don't know what to do!" Remus whined. "Is Sirius mad at me for getting Jeremy's attention?! Why do they _both _want my attention," he sucked in a breath with wide eyes. "Sirius doesn't like…no, that's silly. No way. You guys wouldn't plot against…no, no, that's silly."

Peter just nodded his head, hummed and ah'ed.

"Oh, but what do I do if Paddy is mad at me?! Paddy's one of my best friends, part of out Marauders Pack! I couldn't bear to loose him!"

Blue eyes took him in warily. "You've been spending too much time with _Paddy_."

Remus flushed. "What's wrong with me calling him Paddy?"

"Nothing, I think it's cute," Peter said with a shrug, flipping a page of his-sorry, James' _Quidditch Weekly_. "You started calling him that in like…third yeah. When you were half asleep after a full moon. I believe the words were something like 'piss 'ff, P'ddy'."

Grinning at the pure embarrassment of his friend, Peter turning his attention away from the magazine. "Anyway, you two have your _date _soon, sort it out then."

Remus groaned, burying his head in his bed. "Don't remind me!!"

James and another of the boys stepped out the bathroom, Frank following.

"Sirius and Jeremy are having their normal nightly 'help me with my hair' routine, seeing as no one else can perform the straightening charm," James informed. "They can't be too angry with each other."

Remus scoffed. "They're the only ones who know it because they're girls."

"_I heard that, Remus John Lupin_!" shouted a voice suspiciously like Sirius'.

--

"Honestly, he's such a prat sometimes," Sirius told Jeremy, looking in the mirror again. Jeremy wrapped another piece of the dark hair round his wand.

"Yet you're _totally _infatuated," the other boy teased, pulling away to dodge being attacked. "Hey, it's true!"

"Leave me alone, Hooper, and finish my hair."

"I can't leave you alone _and _finish your hair. It doesn't work like that I'm afraid."

Sirius tilted his head to look at the other boy better. "For someone who supposedly knows I'm 'infatuated' with my best friend, you're not very helpful."

A shrug. "I try."

"You just like making my life hell."

Jeremy lowered his lips to Sirius' ear. "Or I just know I can have whatever you can."

"Like hell you can, Hooper," Sirius snapped, glaring a little but blushing none the less.

--

Kitty: Sorry for the last chapter, I spelt Geordie wrong…thank you Psycho Hippy, for pointing that out. Highly embarrassing XDD lolz.

Hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I was sort of 'ugh' for a while because of how hard IB is. It's painful.

Ja ne

Kivea

Preview –

"Oh shit, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"_That_, Pads, over there."

"That's a group of my family members crowding round some random…wait, what's going on?!"


	7. Notice

Important Notice

Oh, gawsh. I feel so bad. I'm really sorry guys, but I think I'm going to have to take a break for a while. I have a story I'm working on that I want to be published, but because I'm so busy with my free time doing fanfiction, I can't write it. I know some of you might be really annoyed at this, but I also have loads of work to do at school. I have some really important exams coming up, and I'm falling behind in my subjects. I've been doing some really hard thinking, and I've decided that I'm going to try get back on my feet rather than wallowing in the past. I feel so awkward writing this, because I don't think I've ever needed to, but I owe it to you guys.

I'm not completely abandoning the stories. I'll be updating them whenever I hate time, or if I have writer's block. Also, if inspiration zaps me, I'll be sure to write some stuff. If I do update, it'll be like, weeks apart, and they might be kinda small, but it'll be better than nothing. I'll sort myself out as soon as I can and be back to you guys, I promise.

If anyone wants to read my other project that I plan to publish, please pm me or email me. I'd appreciate the help, and I trust you guy's lots to help me with it.

Thanks for the patients. I'll be back as soon as I can!!

Sayonara!

Kivea


End file.
